Truth and Dare
Truth and Dare (not to be confused with Truth or Dare) is a lighthearted game played with both characters and Creators. It is a time for characters who would normally never be able to interact to get together and (occasionally) get to know one-another. Da Rules *All T&D sessions are considered noncanon/crack. *Characters can have their memory wiped after sessions. This is up to the Creator's discretion. *All sex is to take place in closets. (Which can then be taken to a seperate window if both Creators are into that.) *It's considered highly bad form to have one Creator playing with themselves. One character smipping to another is fine, entire lengthy actions and conversations that go on for too long aren't welcomed. *Do not have one of your own characters ask another of your characters. It's important to keep everyone involved. *All T&D interactions are to be done in script-format. (Well, no one's going to bite your head off, but it's a lax format that allows us all to type quickly and churn out fast and snippy responses. It lends itself to crack better.) How to Play Alright, we've got three characters involved: Dr. Ludwig von Krein, Abbot Narazeth, and King Schwarz. Krein being played by Creator Basil, Abbot being played by Creator John, and Schwarz being played by me. So, let's see how this plays out. : Krein: Alright zen. Truth or Dare, Schwarz? : Schwarz: If you could give me a dare. *Leaning back in his chair, boredly cleaning his nails.* (Now, to break up the narrative, I'm still giving details as to what Schwarz is doing. You can be just as detailed a serious, paragraph-style RP while stil lbeing quick and concise. Also note that Creator Basil is actually typing out Krein's stereotypical German accent. You can either mention a character has an accent, or actively type it out.) : Krein: Fine, fine. I dare you to... go kiss zee man who zinks he's God. *Points to Abbot* (Another thing, oftentimes characters don't always know another character's name. Krein and Abbot live in entirely different worlds, it wouldn't make sense for them to know one-another, but Abbot's prior behaviour shows him to believe, well... that he's God. That is something Krein could pick up without effort. However, it helps for Creator's purposes to point to the character in question, or mention in OC chatter who they're referring to.) : Schwarz: *Naturally, looks quite disgusted, however, turns to Abbot, and gives him a quick peck on the forehead.* Thank the Heavens you never said where I had to kiss him. (Characters will often find any loophole imaginable to keep from doing something they don't want to.) : Abbot: Ugh! Get away from me, you destructive heathen! : Schwarz: It isn't like I want to be near you, Alexander. (In some continuities, Schwarz and Abbot once knew each-other, hence why Schwarz calls him by his first name.) : Schwarz: As it were, Truth or Dare, Alexander? : Abbot: Truth, for the love of God, Truth. So you now get how the game is played. It's best to pass onto a new person each time around. If it were only John, Basil, and myself playing, I'd encourage John to call on one of Basil's characters. However, sometimes questions get reflected back on the same Creator's character. This can happen, but it's encouraged to give everyone a turn! Another thing (that is a little harder to demonstrate) is affecting multiple characters. Sometimes, a character does something that affects a number of people. It's usually up to the discretions of each Creator to decide which of their characters get affected. (Say, Scarecrow's fear toxin, or something. Some characters might hold their breath, some might get paranoid, and others might run around screaming bloody murder. All in discretion.) Memes These are things that happen in T&D often enough that they're almost expected to keep happening over and over again. For everyone who takes part, feel free to add your own examples, as the list simply gets longer and longer, and more entertaining things happen. *Vorfahr sticks it into someone's ear. Or a park bench. Or he demonstrates as to WHY we use gloves when touching the doorknobs. Or something equally outrageous. *Some guy gets naked. Always. (Nowadays it's Tarael. Oh GOD is it Tarael. Help me.) *Silvaati's hairjobs. They will be mentioned. *Love potion. Someone will get spiked somehow. One way or another. *Someone'll be dared to drink thal. *"That's what Vaati said."